


Best Friends

by Poamzi48585



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera), Tom and Jerry Kids, Tom and Jerry Kids Show
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Karl meets Tom. (Tom and Jerry Kids fanfiction)
Relationships: Tom & Karl





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> This is a Tom and Jerry Kids fanfiction if it isn't obvious. If you didn't watch Tom and Jerry Kids, you may be slightly confused since it's less popular than the classic Tom and Jerry. Also, if you didn't see the 'talking animals' tag, Tom will talk in this story. I know that he originally doesn't speak human language in the show, but i like the idea of it. Sorry if that makes me sound selfish!

What a nice day. There were a lot of humans and animals in lots of places, however, the playground didn't have a lot of people or animals in it.

But it wasn't empty. There were only two male cats. Thankfully, no arguments, no drama, the two wanted to be friends with each other.

"Um... Hello." Karl said, being a bit shy.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Tom said, he was being honest, chasing Jerry and getting hit by Spike is no fun so, meeting someone who is friendly is a nice thing.

"Well, thank you. What's your name?" Karl asked.

"I am Tom. What about you?" Tom introduced himself.

"My name is Karl, i am a son of Kyle. Umm... Can i call you Thomas?" Karl asked.

"Sure, if you want." Tom said.

"Thanks, Mr. Thomas." Karl said.

"No problem, having a friend is fun..." Tom said, with a slightly sad face.

"Right, but why are you sad? Did you get reminded of something?" Karl asked, since he noticed Tom's sad face, he thought something might be troubling him.

"Oh, it's just that my life isn't very fun so, something different would be nice to me. I chase that mouse Jerry even though i never catch him, i get beaten up by that dog Spike even if it isn't my fault, i get rejected by girls and sometimes, i feel like no one really likes me..." Tom said.

"I see..." Karl said.

Karl slightly cried, he never knew Tom's life was terrible, he thought Tom was a happy cat with no problems, but in his perspective, Tom looked a bit 'lonely'.

"I am so sorry, Thomas... Or should i call you Tom... You go through some terrible and tough stuff, yet you still look so happy and try to hide your pain, but you have no one to talk to. It's really sad." Karl said.

"Yeah... To be honest, i won't be surprised if i ever told someone that i'm sad or feeling unwell and they would respond "Well, you deserve it!" and other insulting stuff. It feels like everyone is against me and only want to ruin my life. Except that big guy, Clyde. He's the only one who actually cared about me, but i was oblivious to that." Tom said.

"Well, i hope i can make you happy and feel welcomed! Not everyone deserves to be beaten up and hated, not everyone is evil, someone can be actually kind but everyone is blind to see that so, they do things that make them angry or sad, i guess that's because almost everyone is a jerk these days. But however, there's still some kindness, it's not easy, but it's not impossible either, it just takes effort to find someone kind." Karl said, with a smile.

"Really?" Tom said, with a happy face.

"Yup! I am glad i met you, Thomas!" Karl said.

"T...Thank you, Karl! I am so glad i met you too... You're an awesome friend!" Tom said, hugging Karl.

Karl laughed a bit, Tom was actually kind, but it seems like Clyde and Karl were the only ones that knew about that though. Karl wanted to be friends with Tom and it seems his wish got granted!

"You're welcome, Thomas. Let's play!" Karl grabbed Tom's hand.

"Sure, Karl!" Tom said, with a smile.

The two were happy with each other, bringing a smile to Clyde and Kyle, who were watching what the two were doing.

"Pal, this is awesome! My pal who usually gets in trouble has got a friend!" Clyde said, excited and happy for Tom.

"True, i am proud of my son being friends with that cat. But i guess i can relate to him! I, too, get beaten up by Spike. Seriously, cats are minding their own business, and he comes in to beat them up just to feel better for himself for no good reason. But Tom, or Thomas since my son calls him that, seems so young so, knowing that Spike is causing him trouble too makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. What a jerk, he would hurt even a baby kitten just because it's a cat." Karl said, he was proud of Karl, but also felt like he and Tom had something in common.

"Pal, that's not good! I hope i never meet that guy!" Clyde said, Spike sounds dangerous to him, especially since Clyde is a cat too.

"Oh, trust me, i wish i never met him after knowing about him. My life would be flawless and peaceful." Kyle said, angrily.

"Pal, can you calm down a bit? You're really angry!" Clyde said.

Kyle took a deep breath, he sounded really angry when talking about Spike.

"You're right. Well, i should say, i am happy for my son, he has a new friend. However, Tom looked so lonely and so sad inside although outside, he looked like a cheerful and happy cat so, i guess he deserves a friend too." Kyle said.

"That's right, i am glad you're smart!" Clyde said.

"Thank you." Kyle said, even if Clyde was a dim-witted and clumsy cat, he still was able to talk with Kyle normally.

"No problem, pal! You'll always be my pal, you and Tom!" Clyde patted Kyle's back.

Kyle smiled, he was amused with Clyde's personality, even if someone might think he was stupid or an idiot, Clyde was most of times a friendly cat to be around.

Tom and Karl thankfully became friends, much to Tom's happiness. He didn't have much friends or someone kind, he chased Jerry most of times and wasn't always a friend with him, and despite being friends, Clyde sadly wasn't always here for him for some reason, but the two were still friends whenever they met.


End file.
